


Tormenta perfecta (AU)

by Alice_B_Redfox



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Drama, Golpes, M/M, Romance, Rubegetta - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_B_Redfox/pseuds/Alice_B_Redfox
Summary: Willy decide alborotar un poquito las cosas entre Rubén y Samuel.Samuel se convierte en una tormenta imparable.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Vegetta777/RubiusOMG
Kudos: 3
Collections: LibritOS de Alice, Rubegetta Month Mayo 2020





	Tormenta perfecta (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot publicado previamente en mi cuenta de twitter, perteneciente al Rubegetta Month de mayo del año pasado.

Las clases estaban por comenzar y él aún no llegaba, ¿dónde demonios se había metido ese oso tontito? Sostenía su maletín bajo su brazo, mientras observaba por enésima vez su reloj. Quería matarlo, le había dicho que no se quedara hasta tan tarde jugando y fue lo primero que hizo. 

─¡Apártense que llego tarde!─ se escuchó gritar al fondo del pasillo. 

Suspiró exasperado. 

─¡Vegetitta!─ exclamó, alegre, llegando a su lado y dándole un fuerte abrazo─. Perdóname por llegar tarde, juro que no vuelve a pasar. 

Durante un momento, se dejó llevar por el abrazo, absorbiendo su perfume sin proponérselo. Se alejó bruscamente en lo que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. 

─Muy buenas horas las de llegar, ¿eh, Doblas?─ le reclamó, aclarando antes su garganta. 

El aludido se inclinó un poco y juntó sus palmas en un gesto de arrepentimiento. 

─Perdón, Vege. Te juro que no quería quedarme dormido, pero es que la partida se puso buenísima, no pude evitarlo. 

─¡Claro que podías, oso tonto!─ le reprendió─. Es sencillo, te desconectas y luego vas a la cama, es lo que yo hago. 

Comenzó a caminar directo al salón, sabiendo que el más alto seguiría sus pasos sin que él se lo pidiera. 

─Vamos, Samu─ suplicó, usando el diminutivo de su nombre con esa voz de niño pequeño que sabía que lo convencía─. No te enojes conmigo, por favor. 

Maldijo por dentro. El rubio sabía perfectamente cómo manipularlo, no podía estar cabreado con él si le hablaba de esa manera. 

Resopló en respuesta, empujando la puerta del salón para abrirla y buscando, luego de entrar, su asiento. El otro chico sabía, gracias a ese gesto, que ya estaba todo perdonado. Su Samuel siempre era así. 

El profesor comenzó con su clase, invitando a sus estudiantes a abrir sus libros en la página requerida y explicando el contenido de ella. Samuel quería concentrarse, pero el ruido de su amigo hablando con ese par le impedía prestar la debida atención. 

─¿Podrían callarse?─ espetó, visiblemente molesto. 

─Vamos, Triple Siete, ¿de verdad estás escuchando al viejo Merlon?─ le preguntó el albino de ojos achinados que siempre estaba con su amigo. 

─Sí, y ustedes tres deberían estar haciendo lo mismo─ soltó─. Bueno, tú y David pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana, me es indiferente. Pero agradecería que dejen de distraer a Rubén, no son ustedes los que tienen que ayudarle con todo después. 

─Yo puedo ayudarte en lo que me pidas, Rubius─ dijo, en un tono sugerente, David─. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Triple Siete? 

¿Por qué siempre tenían que ir por ese lado? Él se refería a la tarea, no a nada de eso. Calor invadió su cuerpo cuando el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. El albino observaba atentamente. 

─Ya, Fargan, no te pases─ regañó, dándole un pequeño golpe a su amigo─. Disculpa la bocota de este idiota, Samuel. Lo controlaré mejor la próxima. 

─Más te vale─ gruñó, logrando que el albino alzara una ceja, captando inmediatamente lo que sucedía por la mente del pelinegro. Las cosas se estaban poniendo divertidas. 

Las clases terminaron y, junto con ellas, la preocupación de Samuel por tener que seguir al lado de ese caótico par. Tomó sus cosas, organizando todo dentro de su maletín y procedió a salir del salón. Rubén venía detrás de él, haciendo algo en su teléfono. 

─Eh, Vegetitta─ le llamó─. Vamos a tu casa a estudiar, ¿no? 

La pregunta le extrañó. Rubén era olvidadizo y distraído, pero siempre recordaba cuando quedaban para lo que sea. Sospechaba que algo desagradable para él estaba a punto de pasar. 

─Sí, en eso quedamos, ¿por?─ dijo, tratando de no dejar salir la sospecha en su voz. 

─¡Ah! Es que Willy me está pidiendo disculpas por lo de hace rato y me está pidiendo venir a ayudarte con lo de mi tarea─ contó─ ¿Puedo decirle que vengan? Por fa, di que sí. Estudiaremos mejor si hay más gente. 

Un horrible nudo se instaló en su estómago. No quería al albino en su casa, no quería estar cerca de él, pero sabía que darle una negativa a su amigo sería sinónimo de un interrogatorio que, en definitiva, no estaba dispuesto a responder. 

─Sí, Rubén, diles que pueden venir─ aceptó, resignado, sin que esa estúpida sensación de que algo pasaría lo dejara en paz. 

Se encontraba preparando los aperitivos para la hora de estudio cuando sintió la puerta de departamento abrirse. Rubén entró directo a la cocina, localizándolo gracias al sonido de las bolsas de chucherías al ser vaciadas. 

─¡Ya llegué, Samu!─ lo abrazó por detrás, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos y apoyando el mentón en el hueco que formaba la clavícula junto a su hombro─ ¿Qué haces? 

El contacto del cuerpo del rubio con el suyo, junto con el tono bajo con el que le había hablado al oído, hizo que su corazón se volviera loco. 

─Estoy preparando lo que comeremos en un rato─ respondió, agradecido de que su voz había podido salir con normalidad, pellizcando luego una de las manos del ojiverde para poder sacárselo de encima. Seguir en esa posición sería peligroso para su cordura. 

─Eres como un gatito, Vege─ comentó, mientras se sobaba la mano─, siempre huyes cuando quiero darte cariño─ terminó de decir, con un visible puchero. 

Samuel no sabía qué contestar. ¿Cómo le decía que lo único que quería era pasarse la vida entera enredado en sus brazos? ¿Cómo le explicaba que quería devolverle todo el cariño que a diario le daba, pero que, por culpa de todo lo que sentía, no podía? No, no sabía qué decirle. 

─Samu...─ el dulce tono de voz de Rubén y sus suaves dedos posándose en su rostro, lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. No supo en qué momento se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, así como tampoco se percató del instante en el que el más alto se había colocado frente a él─, ¿sucede algo? 

Los verdes ojos de Rubén se posaron con intensidad en los violetas de Samuel, logrando poner aún más nervioso al pelinegro, quien tragó seco ante tal acción. 

─Últimamente estás muy distante, Vege─ un dejo de tristeza se reflejaba en su voz y en su mirada─, ¿qué está pasando? 

─Yo...─ comenzó a decir, desviando la mirada y, estúpidamente, fijándola en los delgados labios del rubio. 

Rubén se percató de esto, sintiendo, de inmediato, un burbujeo en la boca de su estómago. 

Se envalentonó, sabiendo que con esto estaba arriesgando demasiado. Con lentitud, descendió hasta eliminar la distancia que separaba su boca de la de Samuel, dándole un beso cálido y dulce. 

Samuel, por su parte, se encontraba en blanco. Había soñado muchas veces con ese momento, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ocurriera algo como eso. Correspondió, tímidamente, el beso; colocando, torpemente, sus manos en las caderas del rubio. 

Poco a poco, ese casto beso fue ganando intensidad. El rubio, quien, evidentemente, era quien llevaba el control de la situación, separó una de sus manos del rostro de Samuel, colándola luego por debajo de la camisa del chico, acariciando su bien trabajado cuerpo. 

El pelinegro emitió un pequeño gemido al sentir el contacto. Su mente se rindió al intentar entender lo que estaba pasando, dándole paso a sus deseos reprimidos. No quería quedarse atrás, así que apretó su agarre en las caderas de Rubén y lo atrajo más hacia él. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando que algo así sucediera, así que dejó a su cuerpo actuar por su cuenta. Ya pensaría en las consecuencias luego. En ese momento, sólo quería probar el paraíso que los labios y el cuerpo del ojiverde le ofrecían. 

El sonido de la puerta, siendo golpeada suavemente por alguien, los sacó de su apasionado encuentro. Samuel intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, mientras Rubén maldecía para sus adentros. 

«¿Por qué demonios tuve que decirles que vinieran?» se reprendió. 

Cruzaron miradas por un segundo, para desviarlas luego con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de cada uno. 

El pelinegro acomodó su ropa, dirigiéndose luego a abrirle la puerta a sus invitados. 

─¡Podías tardarte más, Triple Siete!─ le reclamó, Fargan, dándole una palmada en la espalda cuando entró al lugar. 

─¿Qué? ¿Interrumpimos algo?─ preguntó, con inocencia fingida, Willy, adentrándose al apartamento. 

─No, no interrumpen nada─ respondió, seco, mientras cerraba la puerta─. Rubén, guíalos a la sala, por favor─ no quería sonar tan frío, pero la sola presencia del albino le enfermaba. 

─Tranquilo, Rubius─ dijo, Willy, en cuanto vio al rubio llegar─. Aún recuerdo donde queda todo. 

─¿Ah, sí?─ Rubén volteó a ver a Samuel, esa información la desconocía. ¿Por qué Willy conocía el apartamento de Vegetta? 

El pelinegro tragó seco. Nunca le había contado esa parte a su amigo. La sola idea de traer de vuelta esos recuerdos y de quebrarse, de nuevo, delante de él, lo aterraba más que nada en este mundo. 

Samuel lloró en brazos de su amigo de la infancia durante muchas noches, pero nunca le dijo que la razón de su llanto era el albino. Willy tenía una relación muy estrecha con el rubio como para que él le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. 

─Sí─ respondió, Willy, aun sabiendo que la pregunta no era con él─, ¿nunca te comentó? Vine un par de veces, antes de que el apartamento quedara sólo para Vegetta, a traer cosas que mi mamá le mandaba a la suya. 

─¡Oh, ya veo!─ aceptó, tranquilamente, la explicación─. Tienes una memoria admirable, tío. Yo sé dónde está cada cosa acá porque crecí con Samu, sino estaría perdido sin importar todas las veces en las que he venido recién. 

No sabía que contenía la respiración hasta que suspiró, aliviado. 

«Maldito Guillermo» dijo, para sus adentros. 

Pasado el momento de tensión, los chicos se dedicaron a estudiar, como habían acordado. David y Rubén podían ser un dolor en el culo, pero Guillermo y Samuel lograban hacerles comportarse. 

─Voy a buscar algo de comer─ anunció, al terminar el párrafo del informe que estaba redactando. 

─Te acompaño─ ofreció, Willy. 

Quiso rechazarlo, pero lo menos que quería era repetir la tensión de inicios de la tarde, así que no le quedó más opción que asentir y dejar que le siguiera. 

─Y, dime, ¿hizo algo el oso?─ preguntó, casual, Guillermo al entrar a la cocina y alejarse de los otros dos. 

─¿A qué te refieres?─ sabía de qué hablaba, no era tonto. Podía sentir las malas intenciones detrás de su amable tono de voz. 

─¡Vamos, Vegetta! Se nota que está clavado por ti, no te hagas el tonto─ soltó, como si nada─. Esta mañana duramos un buen rato hablando de eso. Fargan y yo queríamos que lo admitiera, pero el tío es duro, a pesar de como se le ve─ contó, mientras servía en vasos el refresco que Samuel había sacado de la nevera─. Claro que, al terminar de hablar, ya habíamos metido en su mente que algo tenía que hacer contigo o te perdería. Sabemos que durar mucho tiempo soltero no es lo tuyo─ se encogió de hombros, para luego llevar su mano a su barbilla, en un gesto pensativo─. Aunque se mostró sorprendido cuando le dijimos algunos de tus deslices, ¿no le habías contado nada? Se suponen que son mejores amigo, después de todo. 

Sus manos temblaban. Él nunca se había atrevido a contarle nada de eso a Rubén para no decepcionarle. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a decirle todo eso? ¿Quién demonios se creía? 

─Vegetta, ¿estás bien?─ le preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro─. Estás temblando. 

─Quítame tus manos de encima, Guillermo─ susurró, apretando la mandíbula para intentar controlarse. Lo menos que quería era armar un show. 

Willy sonrió, alzando sus manos en un gesto de rendición. 

─¡Vaya, tío! Disculpa─ dijo, con una ligera risa─. Antes no me decías eso, pero veo que las cosas cambian. 

Algo en su interior se quebró con esas últimas palabras. Dejó que la rabia tomara control de su cuerpo y se lanzó sobre Willy, asestando un puño en su mejilla y sacándole un poco de sangre con el impacto. Guillermo no se defendía, la situación le causaba demasiada gracia como para hacerlo. 

─¡Samuel! ¿Qué coño está pasando acá?─ gritó Rubén, entrando a la cocina al escuchar el jaleo y separando, rápidamente, a Samuel de su otro amigo. 

─¡Lárgate de mi casa, Guillermo!─ rugió, reprimiendo las ganas de seguir golpeándole─. Vete antes de que te mate. ¡Ya! 

El albino se levantó, limpiando la sangre de su boca y riendo de manera impertinente. 

─Qué lindo te ves cuando digo la verdad, Vegetitta─ agarró sus cosas, haciéndole un gesto a David de que ya se debían ir─. Rubius, cuidado no carga en tu contra. 

La risa de Willy se perdió, luego del sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Samuel quiso soltarse del agarre del rubio, pero este no se lo permitió. Exhausto por la cantidad de emociones que había tenido que vivir en ese momento, se dejó caer, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del otro chico, quien no dudó un segundo en rodearlo con sus brazos. 

─¿Qué sucedió, mi Samu? Tú no eres así─ la ronca voz de Rubén sonaba preocupada y triste. 

─No quiero hablar de eso─ susurró, con voz quebrada, mientras enterraba el rostro en el pecho de Rubén y comenzaba a sollozar. 

Los recuerdos tormentosos de su pasado con Willy, junto con el hecho de saber que este se había estado metiendo entre Rubén y él, tenían su mente hecha un lío. Quería llorar a mares. Quería salir y terminar de partirle la madre al estúpido albino. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto? Habían terminado hacía mucho. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo en paz? 

Rubén no entendía nada de lo sucedido, sin embargo, comenzó a acariciar el cabello del otro chico, acomodándolo para que estuviera más cómodo en sus brazos. 

─Ya, ya─ dijo, tranquilizador, cuando empezó a sentir el temblor de sus hombros. Deseaba entender, deseaba saber qué era lo que había ocurrido para poder ayudar al chico en sus brazos─. Todo estará bien, mi lobo. Acá está tu oso para protegerte─ susurró, besando su cabeza. 

Sabía que le debía una explicación, pero este no era el momento. Mientras, se dejó acariciar por el chico al que amaba, quedándose en sus brazos hasta que se sintió en paz.


End file.
